Romance
Romance is Camila Cabello's upcoming full-length sophomore studio album. The album was announced on December 6, 2018. On September 5, 2019 "Shameless" and "Liar" were released as the album's lead singles. Background After the great success of Cabello's debut album, Camila (2018), which topped the Billboard 200 chart, Brian Lee and Louis Bell told to MTV that they are already looking ahead to Cabello's next project.http://www.mtv.com/news/3067275/camila-cabello-producers-interview-album/ Bell said he imagines she will work on her second album during her then-upcoming tour, saying they’ll send ideas back and forth from April until June when they’ll finally be able to get into the studio together. He wants to give the second album a "more mature progression," but ultimately, the new songs will depend on Cabello. Louis Bell said: "It's all about what's going on in her life, relationship-wise, everything. All of that stuff is going to factor into the whole theme of the album". Lee, meanwhile, thinks she could go any direction imaginable. "She knows all these indie bands; she could do an indie record," he said. "Her depth of what she knows musically is bigger than mine. She could do whatever she wants." Cabello teased the album on December 6, 2018, after posting a muted video of her at a studio with the caption "CC2. ��".[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1070433336928157697 Twitter - CC2 first teaser] In June 2019, Camila posted a snippet of a song on her social media. Another snippet was released later that month. On August 7th 2019, Camila had a listening party with her fans at Epic Records. On the 5th of September 2019 2 singles for the album, Shameless and Liar, were released. On the same day Shameless and Liar were released, Camila confirmed that the album was called Romance and that she knew that was the name for over a year. Recording On November 18, 2018, Cabello tweeted "MAKING NEW STUFF AND THINGS!!!" along with a picture of a polaroid with her at studio dated on October 16, 2018.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1064294149971685376 Twitter - Polaroid of Camila at studio (November 18, 2018)] On her Instagram story, she posed a picture of the files of cc2, named 'CC2 TRACKS'. Gallery Camila Cabello at Studio November 18th 2018.jpg Camila Cabello at Studio March 20th 2019.jpg Cc2 1.jpg D4fA uOU4AA58AC.jpg D4fA ukUYAAxVlI.jpg Tracklist Released/Confirmed * "Shameless" - 3:40 * "Liar" - 3:27 Unconfirmed The following list shows songs that could be on the album, it should be noted that is not 100% confirmed until more information. * "Only Told The Moon" - An old song recorded by Camila, Camila tweeted lyrics from the song in 2018,[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/992184854891651072 Twitter - camila on Twitter - ""i have late night conversations with the moon. she tells me about the sun, and i tell her about you""] and said a new version of the song could make it to her second album. * "Be Right Here" - A song that was registered on BMI, it is unknown if it's from CC2 or a scrapped track from her debut album, Camila. * "Sangria Wine (feat. Pharrell)” - Originally an unreleased song from Camila but after requests of it being released by fans, Camila finally released it on May 18, 2018. It is not known if it is a non-album single or from her second album. * "Fly" - A song that was talked about in the background by Camila in her friend's livestream. It is not known if this is still on the album since it was said back in November 2018. * "Confronting You" - Possible track name that was leaked by her sister Sofia Cabello. * "Hand on Your Hand" * Gullible - Camila played the following snippet from the song in an Instagram livestream on December 5, 2017. * "Living Proof" * Scar Tissue * Anything - A song that she said that was her mother's favorite from the new album. * Living Proof - Camila She talked about the song in a tweet * Demons - On June 29, 2019 Camila posted two videos consecutively to her Instagram story. The two videos featured Camila lip-syncing along to Lana Del Rey’s 2018 track “Mariners Apartment Complex” and then a snippet of an original unreleased track. * Same - In early June of 2019, a track was licensed to Camila Cabello’s BMI. Credited writer Mario Gil posted a picture of Camila to his Instagram around the time the track was registered. * You Really Know Me - Camila shared a snippet of the song: https://youtu.be/k1P-kgeaefo * What Do I Know About Love? - In the piece, Camila speaks about her past experiences with love, acknowledging she still has much to learn. The video is a teaser for Camila’s second full-length album, which was “pretty much done” as of June 18, 2019. References Category:Albums